1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to a global resource sharing of logically linked (using if-then-else, case statement, compile embedded, etc.) and integrated functionality for building solutions. More specifically, the present invention relates to means for creating completed solutions based on sharing of page-source code and settings parameters that can be logically linked at the global resource sharing level. Also, there are other means for providing services to a broad base of solutions at the resource sharing level by integrating services to all solutions at the resource, like, foreign language translation, page rendering, securities, etc.
2. Prior Art
It always has been the goal to facilitate the building of complete software solutions by simplifying the approaches used in software development and integration. Since the early days of software development tools and techniques have been devised, created and integrated as part of the software building processes.
One of the first techniques has been the creation of software routines and procedures where code repetition can be integrate at one location and used throughout the software development cycle by calling them without having to repeat the programming effort.
As the software development matured other techniques sufficed as well, like, the Dynamic Linking Library (DLL). With DLL many application solutions can use them, and they are linked to the application solution at runtime as needed.
Lately other software development techniques have been devised as well, like Microsoft .NET technology where any computer language shares the resource where many DLL's are integrated at the resource level and available to any application and any solution at runtime.
Each step in the software development evolution the goal has been to facilitate the development and integration of software logic by having more ready-solved software logic code blocks located at one location, at the resource level.
Although all the prior enhancements addresses a peculiar problem, insofar, none truly integrate all the development at the resource level by having all these ready-solved software logic code blocks that can be logically linked and shared by any application and any solution at the resource level.
It is the object of this invention to offer easy solution means in the development and integration of software application that can be logically linked to any solution thus reducing development cycle by having a resource sharing that applications and solutions can be developed and integrated by having them logically linked without repeating efforts. This invention will allow application and solution development to be located at one global resource location that can be shared over a network or over the Internet as needed.